solo una pesadilla
by lothaire12
Summary: realmente soy mala para los summary pero espero que lo lean. advertencia contenido fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Despierto en la enfermería no puedo moverme pero asumo que Poppy le había hechizado para que se quedara en la cama, solo me relaje y pensé lo que ocurrió las últimas horas, por fin la batalla final se realizo y pude derrotar a Voldemort pero lo que realmente quiero saber es cuantos heridos y muertos tenemos y si es alguien de mis amigos o de la orden, mis pensamientos se detienen cuando escucho voces e intento poner atención a lo que dicen:

Profesor Dumbledor que cree que tenemos que hacer con Harry, tiene demasiado poder para ser controlado- esa era la voz de Hermione

Podemos hacer que le den el beso los dementores- dice la señora Weasley

No hay un dementor que pueda devorar tal poder-esa era la voz del ministro

Yo me puedo encargar de el- menciona el profesor Snape

No creo que usted pueda controlar a ese muchacho y su poder- esa era la voz del señor Weasley

Mis muchachos, el profesor Snape al mandato de Voldemort creó una pócima que despierta una parte dormida de su sangre, gracias a eso el profesor Snape es mitad demonio, el tiene el suficiente poder para poder controlarlo- el profesor Dumbledor dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Escucho como todo están de acuerdo, lo único que quiero hacer es salir de este lugar, escapar de las personas que me traicionaron, pero no podía hacer nada de eso solo estar acostado en la cama, escucho que alguien abre la puerta y se acerca a mí:

-Señor Potter me alegra que escuchara la conversación- veo como agarra mi mano y me pone una pulsera.

-Es mejor que descanse, hablaremos después- ciento como mis parpados se cierran y lo último que logre ver es a Snape con una sonrisa sádica.

Despierto en una cama grande, miro alrededor no encuentro nada que me diga donde estoy, me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo y empiezo a recordar lo que paso en la enfermería de Howarts, miro mi brazo y encuentro el brazalete que Snape me había puesto, intento levantarme de la cama pero no lo logro, estoy aterrado y lo único que puedo hacer es enroscarme, esperando a que el venga y me diga que pasara con migo, de repente escucho como se abre una puerta de la habitación y entra el.

Se acerca y se sienta en la cama, no sé qué sucede pero mi cuerpo actúa por su cuenta, veo como mis brazos se enroscan en su cuello y me restriego en él como un gatito y susurro:

-Buenos dias mi amo-


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando regalaron a Harry a un mitad demonio nos enojamos y más al averiguar que fueron nuestros amigos y familia, la gente en que confiamos entonces los tres planeamos nuestra venganza por Harry.

Fred y Greoge, con nuestro hermano Charley asesinamos a la mayoría de los traidores Dumbledore, el ministro, aurores, nos sentíamos traicionados, hemos derramado sangre mucha sangre dejamos al final a nuestra familia estábamos cansados, logramos esta hazaña en solo un día después de que se llevaran a Harry, en estos momentos los tres estábamos muy heridos y nos resignamos a la muerte.

-Lucius Malfoy-

Entramos a la casa está hecha un desastre mucha sangre en todos lados realmente fue una masacre en todos los años de mortifago muy pocos podrían hacer esta excelente escena.

Mi hijo Draco y yo buscábamos a los hermanos Weasley los encontramos en el jardín realmente estaba herido, veo a los gemelos tomados de la mano y solo sonrió con imaginarme lo que hare con ellos.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerles, los puedo llevar a ver a Harry pero si vienen nos pertenecerán sus vidas nosotros haremos lo que queramos con ustedes, o pueden quedarse aquí y esperar que vengan los aurores a llevarlos a Azkaban- veo como los tres hermanos nos observan

-Es imposible a Harry se lo llevo un semi demonio lo más probable es que este muerto- veo como sus ojos se llenan de tristeza.

\- Les doy mi palaba que Potter sigue vivo y a salvo- escucho como llegan los aurores están en la entrada principal, los tres se miran y asienten- de acuerdo Malfoy aceptamos el trato llévanos con Harry- veo como los tres se desmayan por el cansancio, recojo a los gemelos y Draco al mayor de los Wesley y nos aparecemos en la mansión que ocupamos con Snape.

Llevo a los gemelos a mi habitación y Draco se lleva a su esclavo, no se cómo mi hijo tiene tan malos gusto pero en ese momento no me importa yo tengo lo mejor. Los acuesto una al lado del otro, quito su ropa y empiezo a curar sus heridas no son tan graves, tomo en brazos a uno y lo llevo a la bañera, empiezo a limpiarlo por todos lados y toco su hoyito, me doy cuenta que es virgen, no se siente estirado, me pongo duro de solo pensarlo, gracias a Snape y sus pociones se que puedo hacer que se vea joven, solo de imaginar un niño de 7 años, entre mis piernas, detengo mis pensamientos no quiero correrme antes de tiempo, termino de limpiarlo y lo llevo al lado de su hermano, cargo a su hermano para hacer lo mismo, me doy cuenta que Fred tiene los rasgos más finos o como disfrutare teniendo otro niño de 7 años aunque no será un niño o no lo cambiare será una hermosa niña, comprare hermosos vestidos, también toque su hoyito tengo que asegurarme de que sea virgen, siempre pensé que su relación era algo más que fraternal, pero me doy cuente de mi error y me siento feliz por ello los dos son vírgenes como me agrada estar equivocado en esto, termino de limpiarla y la llevo acostar a lado de su hermano. Empiezo a escribir las pociones que requiero de Snape.

Aun recuerdo cuando Snape se convierto en un semi demonio gracias a él nosotros nos convertimos también ahora él es nuestro señor, aunque no creo que le agrade ser nuestro líder, pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ahora solo falta que estas putitas despierten y que Snape me mande las pociones para comenzar con su entrenamiento.


End file.
